I Won't Feel
by Merr.Whiteraven
Summary: Przejście pomiędzy naszym światem a czyśćcem nie zostało do końca zapieczętowane. Z tego powodu pomiędzy światami zaczyna tworzyć się połączenie... Uwięziony w czyśćcu Castiel i torturowana przez Crowley'a Meg zaczynają to odczuwać.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

**[ Meg ]**

_„Poznałam jedną rzecz odnośnie świata, tylko jedną, małą rzecz. Znajdujesz sobie sprawę i za nią podążasz._

_Dajesz z siebie wszystko, nawet życie jeśli trzeba."_

_Nawet życie…_

Z początku krzyczała po prostu przez zaciśnięte zęby, ale dźwięk jej wrzasku przybierał na sile, w miarę, jak coraz szerzej otwierała usta. Była zbyt dumna, by błagać o łaskę i zbyt inteligentna, by wierzyć, że istnieje jakakolwiek szansa jej otrzymania.

Skwierczenie palonej skóry było w tej chwili jednym z najgorszych dźwięków w całym wszechświecie, ponieważ ból nie pozwalał jej zapomnieć, że to _jej_ skóra jest właśnie polewana wodą święconą. Szarpała się, a jej mięśnie napinały się tak, jakby za chwilę miała się wyrwać z więzów.

_Dajesz z siebie wszystko, nawet życie jeśli trzeba._

Bardzo starała się nie żałować swoich decyzji, jednak z nagim, lepkim od krwi ciałem przymocowanym skórzanymi pasami to stołu tortur, nie było to takie proste. Chciała doprowadzić Crowleya, króla piekła do upadku, a jak skończyła? W piwnicy jego własnego domu, torturowana niemalże bez przerwy przez każdego demona, jakiemu Crowley tylko dał do ręki nóż bądź strzykawkę. Od czasu uwięzienia jeszcze jej osobiście nie torturował, a także jeszcze nie zamienił z nią ani słowa sam na sam. Nadejścia tego momentu bała się najbardziej.

Miała jednak swój mały sekret, coś, co dawało jej siłę i nadzieję, której nawet rozpalone do czerwoności ostrza pod jej skórą nie potrafiły oddalić.


	2. Rozdział 1

**Chapter 1**

**[ Dean ]**

Deanowi Winchesterowi bardzo brakowało ciepła. Im dłużej tu przebywał, tym bardziej nienawidził zimna i ciemności, a przecież już od kilku miesięcy nad ich głowami nie świeciło słońce. Miał wrażenie, że w czyśćcu mrok osadził się już na dobre na każdej powierzchni.  
O tak, bardzo mu brakowało światła, ale nie tylko. Miękka, gorąca i bezpieczna jasność spływająca z nieba była po prostu rzeczą, o jakiej pomyślał w tym momencie, a bez przerwy brakowało mu wielu innych rzeczy… Osób. Mijał już siódmy miesiąc od czasu, kiedy ostatnio widział swojego brata. Co teraz robi Sam, myślał. Ile to już okazji miał, by się poddać. Myślał tylko o „okazjach" do poddania się, był bowiem pewien, że Sam nie zrezygnował. Nie, nie Sam. Nie jego brat. On nigdy by się nie poddał.  
Dean tęsknił również za normalnym, tuczącym i pożywnym ludzkim jedzeniem. Brakowało mu pięknych kobiet – ba, jakichkolwiek kobiet, w snach wzdychał do swojego ukochanego samochodu, do bycia łowcą, a nie ofiarą… Blondyn westchnął i obejrzał się na swojego towarzysza niedoli. Castiel obserwował las, sięgając wzrokiem w jego nieprzeniknioną głębię. Dean miał wrażenie, że anioł unika jego spojrzenia, chociaż w rzeczywistości ten po prostu stał odwrócony do niego plecami, także nie mógł wiedzieć, że jest obserwowany.  
- Dean. – Mężczyzna usłyszał jego głos, niski i charakterystycznie zachrypnięty i od razu się zatrzymał. – Stój – dobiegło do niego w pół sekundy po tym, jak to uczynił.  
- Co jest, Cas? – spytał. Castiel zerknął na niego przelotnie, po czym znów powrócił wzrokiem do tego, co dostrzegł w gąszczu śmierdzących stęchlizną gałęzi. Wyglądało na to, że Dean miał rację, Cas unikał konfrontacji.  
- Zobaczyłem coś – odparł Cas. Dean widział tylko jeden plus w ich obecnej sytuacji, a mianowicie to, że Castiel odzyskał w tym miejscu swoje zdrowie psychiczne. Ze swoim niedawnym (no, może nie tak znowu bardzo niedawnym) nastawieniem pod tytułem „nie chcę walczyć" byłby równie użyteczny, co Chevy Impala w tym okrutnym lesie bez przetartych ścieżek. (Kolejny obiekt, za którym mężczyzna tęsknił.) Dean cofnął się o kilka kroków, by przybliżyć się do anioła. Ten już trzymał w dłoni nóż, osławione anielskie ostrze. Łowca kątem oka dostrzegł, że przedmioty dzierżony przez Casa jest aż po rękojeść brudny od ciemnej, zaschniętej krwi. Niezliczona ilość walk i ani chwili wytchnienia. Czasami to oni atakowali potwory, czasami to one ich zmuszały do obrony.  
- Co takiego? – dopytywał się Winchester, szeroko otwierając oczy.  
- Jeszcze tego nie wiem, ale lepiej… - Coś zaszeleściło w chaszczach nieopodal. Cas szybko zwrócił oblicze w tamtą stronę, ale poza szumiącymi na nieprzyjemnie zimnym wietrze liśćmi nie było tam nic nadzwyczajnego. – Lepiej – dokończył – miejmy się od teraz na baczności.  
- Tak, jak byśmy kiedykolwiek przestali– blondyn silił się na ironię, ale jego głos zdradzał ogromne napięcie. Castiel ponownie na niego zerknął, na ułamek sekundy, nie dłużej, ale nie potrzebował nic więcej, by oznajmić:  
- Jeśli uda nam się uciec z zasięgu tego czegoś, co przed chwilą mnie zaalarmowało, będziesz miał czas na odpoczynek. Jesteś zmęczony, wiem – powiedział.  
Oczywiście, Dean bardzo tęsknił za odpoczynkiem. Starali się unikać koczowania w jednym miejscu przez zbyt dużo czasu, ale czasami po prostu jego powieki się zamykały, a mięśnie odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Wtedy Castiel stawał na czatach, a Dean próbował zmrużyć na jakiś czas oko. Cas nigdy nie musiał spać. Dean zastanawiał się, czy jemu robi jakąkolwiek różnicę to, że znajdują się tak daleko od domu. Anioł nie czuł zimna, nie czuł zmęczenia, nie tak łatwo ulegał też strachowi. Właściwie, to Dean bał się takiej ewentualności – że Castiel w końcu się złamie, że znowu ucieknie w szaleństwo. Minęło ponad pół roku i wciąż jakoś się trzymał, ale jak długo jeszcze? Może po prostu fakt, że aniołowi niczego nie jest tak desperacko brak trzyma go przy życiu, tak samo jak Deana jego tęsknota do Sama i domu.  
Łowca przyjął propozycję anioła z wdzięcznością. Po chwili znów ruszyli przed siebie. Gdzie właściwie zmierzali? Nie miał pojęcia. Błądzili w ciemnościach. Dosłownie.

**[ Castiel ]**

Dean nie miał racji co do Castiela. Nie istniało większe nieporozumienie niż stwierdzenie, iż anioł do niczego nie tęsknił. Bo brakowało mu tutaj, w czyśćcu bardzo wielu rzeczy. Jedyna różnica pomiędzy nim, a starszym z braci Winchester polegała na tym, że anioł nie potrafił określić obiektu swojej tęsknoty. To tak, jakby wiedział, że tam jest, ale uchylał się przed jego spojrzeniem. Kiedy próbował go szukać, czymkolwiek to było, czuł, że głowa mu pęka, jakby próbował przełamać głową barierę między światami.  
Jednak już niedługo miał się dowiedzieć, skąd bierze się jego tęsknota. Coś bardzo od niego oddalonego, coś na razie koszmarnie słabego próbowało się do niego dostać. I kiedy zamykał oczy, niekiedy udawało mu się nawiązać kontakt.


End file.
